<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My tears fall like raindrops by Midnight_Storys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866272">My tears fall like raindrops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Storys/pseuds/Midnight_Storys'>Midnight_Storys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of Susan Kay, Anal Sex, Angst, Apologies, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Gaston Leroux based, Helplessnes, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Storys/pseuds/Midnight_Storys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets to the point where they don't know what to do. Everything seems hopeless, but there will always be someone to watch your back and catch you when you stumble.</p><p>EDIT (02/2021) - The end of chapter 2 is slightly rewritten!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firmin Richard/Armand Moncharmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again I welcome you to one of my stories. This time, this story will be a bit longer. Also, English is not my first language. For spelling mistakes and the like I apologize in advance. But for now I wish you a lot of pleasure while reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful, warm July day in Paris. Only light, feathery clouds were visible in the bright blue sky and the sun could shine down on the city unhindered. From the cafés there came a wonderful smell of pastry and coffee, at the market traders offered all kinds of goods and in the streets, passers-by were romping around enjoying the fabulous weather.</p><p>In the Opéra Garnier there was a lot of activity on this beautiful day, the staff was busy preparing everything for the great masked ball, which was to be held in a few days.</p><p>The cleaners had been on their feet since the early hours of the morning, scrubbing, waxing, polishing, dusting and wiping the house from the roof to the cellar. Everything had to be spotlessly clean and nowhere could be even a speck of dust or the smallest spot of dirt to be seen.</p><p>The washerwomen had started to wash all the costumes and dresses so that they would look like new again. All the curtains, tablecloths, covers, pillows, napkins and even the shoes of the dancers and performers were cleaned and some of the washed clothes were already hanging on clotheslines in the courtyard of the opera. "Hang everything you have washed outside, there are no guests present at the moment. We should take advantage of such a day and everything will dry quickly in the sun," the stout laundress had instructed.</p><p>The craftsmen were also sent out to see if anything needed repairing. Every chair and table were checked, all lamps and brackets were inspected. Every inch of the Opera House was tapped and examined for damage of any kind; nothing should be left out.</p><p>The stage manager was also busy giving instructions to his staff. "I want every rope, prop and winch checked. All lights must be tested, the curtain should be checked and preferably replaced with a new one. Then I want you to check under the stage, all potential sources of danger will be removed by you. The exterminator should also go down there with you on this occasion. Good, that's all. Let's get to work, folks!"</p><p>There was also more than usual to do in the opera's workrooms. The sculptors worked tirelessly on the new models for the stone figures that were to be set up in the hall. They were reminiscent of Greek statues and were also to be decorated with ivy at the end. The set designers painted new backgrounds for the play which was written especially for the masked ball. Also, all dancers had to be measured again, because they would all get new costumes. Everybody was quite excited; it happens rather rarely that they got something new to wear. The girls giggled with excitement and speculated how their new dresses would look like. All they were told by the tailors was that the costumes were short and in black and white. Like chess pawns. </p><p>"How exciting! We're all getting new clothes! Isn't that great?", the little Jammes had gotten all jittery when she heard about it. Sorelli and Meg had their hands full, keeping her from spinning wildly in circles of joy. "Jammes! Calm down now, it's not the first time you've been measured," Sorelli tried to make himself heard. In vain, as she had to realize. "But never before for such a big event! We will all look simply enchanting, especially you Sorelli! Count Philippe will not be able to take his eyes off you. Thihi". Sorelli blushed slightly when Jammes said that. "That's enough. That's not what this is all about... Jesus Christ, just stand still for once!", Sorelli ran after her friend, who was about to jump through the waiting dancers. Meg just shook her head, but then decided to hurry to Sorelli's aid.</p><p>The two of them had almost caught Jammes, but then someone behind them clapped their hands. Jammes stopped and turned, with one last sweeping pirouette, in the direction were the clapping came from. Mademoiselle Giry was standing in the entrance to the dressmaker's shop with a serious expression on her face. She briefly looked at the three of them and then put her hands on her hips. "Enough now Miss Jammes. Please go over there to Mademoiselle Bonnet and let her take your measurements. We would like to finish this today," she pointed her index finger in the direction of the tailor and Jammes nodded eagerly, then she disappeared. With a stern look she turned to the other two ladies. "You Miss Sorelli should take better care of little Jammes in the future. After all, you are the prima ballerina of this opera, so I ask you to behave accordingly and keep order among the dancers. By the way, you, my daughter, should be at dance rehearsal with Monsieur Moreau right now, so shoo, away with you." Sorelli bowed apologetically and then disappeared to the others, Meg did the same and went to her rehearsal.</p><p>Mademoiselle Giry smiled contentedly and set out to finish her inspection tour. She had been given the responsibility to check that everything was all right. Remy, Monsieur Richard's secretary, had approached her and told her that the management wanted to give her the coordination of the preparations. She couldn't say no, so she took it for granted. She didn't want the managers to despise her any more than they already did.</p><p>Nevertheless, this task was a bit much for her alone. But what was the use of complaining? It would only take up precious time and she didn't have much of that.</p><p>So she surrendered to her fate and set to work. At least for now.</p><p>With determined steps she made her way to the entrance hall. There the decoration work was already underway to make sure that everything would look the way the managers wanted it to.</p><p><em><strong>&gt;It's more like they command it. &lt; </strong></em> thought Mademoiselle Giry bitterly. <em><strong>&gt;So an outrageous behaviour of these two, they treat the staff and the actors like servants. Haven't they learned anything? &lt;</strong></em></p><p>Since the chandelier disaster, she had assumed that these two had come to their senses. But that had not been the case, they denied even more vehemently that there would be a phantom and even brought this inspector into the house. Who had begun to question everyone in the opera house and Monsieur Richard even had the audacity to fire those who might have had the slightest thing to do with it.</p><p>Giry snorted disdainfully. The Phantom would not play this game for a long time and possibly even worse would happen. She did not want to think about that. Especially not now, when she already had enough on her mind. She had to concentrate on her actual tasks again.</p><p>After she had inspected the entrance hall, she made her way to the boxes to check that everything was in order. This morning, she had received a letter from Count Philippe de Chagny asking her to prepare the family box for him and his brother. Giry could only speculate what he really wanted to use the box for.</p><p>When she arrived at the boxes, she took her key ring and was about to start opening the boxes when she heard an unusual noise.</p><p>Behind one of the doors she thought she heard a faint sobbing. For a short moment she paused and concentrated on the sound again, but she didn't hear it again. She frowned and looked around the hallway. "Strange ... I could have sworn there was ...", she did not go any further, there was another sobbing. So there was something!</p><p>Someone was here and this person was crying, probably they had come here because the boxes were empty at that time. Only rarely someone came up here and then only Madame Giry or one of the other box keepers.</p><p>Giry was just hoping it wasn't one of the dancers. These inexperienced girls always let a rich, good-looking man wrap themselves around their fingers much too quickly, only to be dropped at the end. How many times did Giry have to comfort one of the girls that had broken her heart?</p><p>She sighed and then set out to find the box from which the sobbing came. She put her ear to each door and listened, but only when she reached the last box did she hear someone crying softly inside. Gently she pushed the handle down and then slid quietly into the box, not wanting to frighten the person. She briefly made sure that no one saw her and closed the door gently behind her.</p><p>Mademoiselle Giry was already mentally prepared for the worst, a dancer with a broken heart or an employee who, once again, was wrongfully dismissed. But when she turned around and was about to say something, she had to pause for a moment.</p><p>There on one of the chairs that were in the box, none of the dancers sat, or an employee or even a woman. No. It was a man. His hands rested in his lap, his eyes were closed, tears flowed down his cheeks, leaving red marks on them.</p><p>Carefully she approached the man and put one hand on his shoulder, he stood up with a jerk and spun around. Mademoiselle Giry and he looked at each other in a shock. She was the first to regain herself.</p><p>"Monsieur Moncharmin?", it escaped her, visibly confused. She had not expected this.</p><p>"M-Mademoiselle? What... are you doing here?", he asked in a fragile voice.</p><p>"I'd better ask you, sir. I just wanted to check the boxes and there I find you here. Are you feeling fine?" she reached out for him again, but Mr Moncharmin backed away from her.   </p><p>Hastily he wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. "I don't see how that concerns you, Mademoiselle. Now if you'll excuse me? I have work to do." Quickly he tried to push his way past Mademoiselle Giry, but she got in his way.</p><p>"Not so fast! You may be my employer and you may not be fond of me, but you shouldn't try to make me look stupid! I demand to know what is going on", she stood in front of the door with folded arms and prevented Moncharmin from leaving.</p><p>He turned his back on her but did not answer.</p><p>" All right, as you wish. If they would like it that way...", with these words she took out the right key and locked the door of the box. Then she stowed the key under her dress and sat down on one of the chairs. "How dare you?! Unlock this door immediately," said Moncharmin angrily. Giry looked at him unimpressed. "No," was her simple answer.</p><p>"No?", Moncharmin repeated in disbelief. "And why not, if I may ask?" The only answer he received was the, that Madame Giry patted the seat of the chair that was opposite hers.</p><p>Moncharmin sat down opposite her but did not look at her. Giry, however, practically pierced him with her gaze. After a few minutes of silence, Mademoiselle Giry's features became softer, motherly. "So," she started again, "what's wrong? You can tell me everything. Nothing you tell me will leave this box. I promise." There was a warm, trusting quality to her tone.</p><p>Moncharmin, however, seemed unsettled. He seemed to weigh up whether he could believe her words. Everything in him was resisting talking to this woman, but there was this small part of him that cried out to open up to her. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists, he didn't want to, no, he just could not. If anyone found out about this then...</p><p>Mademoiselle Giry put her hands over his fists and squeezed slightly. A faint, encouraging smile lay on her face. "If you don't want to talk about it, I can understand that, but I will only leave when you have calmed down a bit and are feeling a bit better again", her voice was gentle but determining.</p><p>With one hand on his cheek she turned his head in her direction. Moncharmin squeezed his eyes tighter. "Please, sir, look at me. What I have to say to you now is of the utmost importance."</p><p>Slowly Moncharmin opened his eyes and looked towards her. She was still smiling and there was a compassionate expression in her eyes. Giry nodded encouragingly and took her hand off his cheek again.</p><p>"That's it, now please listen to me until the end," she waited for a moment until she was sure she had Moncharmin's attention. Then she went on.</p><p>"In this opera house, we are all one family. Whether dancers, singers, craftsmen, box keepers or cleaning staff, everyone helps everyone here and no one is left alone. If someone is down, we help them up, if someone is at a loss, we show them the way, if someone is in trouble, we defend them and if someone cries, we cheer them up. This also applies to you. You may be one of the managers, but that does not mean you are alone with your tasks. You may be at the top of this opera house and we come under you, but if you stumble, we are the ones who will catch you. But for that to happen, you must trust us and we must be able to trust you." </p><p>Giry gave Moncharmin time to let her speech sink in. She could clearly see in his eyes how upset he was.</p><p>Again, they remained silent for a few minutes and Madame Giry was about to dive up when Moncharmin got up and went to the railing of the box.</p><p>He had wrapped his arms around himself, he trembled, and his eyes were strangely empty. Again, tears were streaming down his cheeks. When he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper, fragile and broken as if he had trouble getting a word out at all. Mademoiselle Giry had to concentrate hard to understand him at all.</p><p>"I-I am afraid Mademoiselle Giry, deeply afraid. Ever since we set foot in this opera house, there's been nothing but disasters and miseries. We are constantly threatened by a phantom who demands the most outrageous things. Now this ghost goes so far that he... he...", Moncharmin broke off. Giry became restless and worried, something was not right at all.</p><p>Moncharmin swallowed heavily. "Firmin don't want to hear about any of this. He doesn't believe in a phantom of the opera, neither do I, but still I believe that there is someone here who wants to harm us. How can my partner ignore all this? All those letters, the chandelier, the people disappearing at the opera house. If he keeps this up... I can't bear to think about it." Moncharmin became pale as a sheet, his eyes now filled with fear. </p><p>Giry stood beside him and stroked his back. She didn't know what to say herself. She always thought the two managers were blind to the obvious, apparently, they weren't fools after all, at least not Monsieur Moncharmin. But perhaps it was too late, because what Monsieur Moncharmin was saying didn't sound good.</p><p>"Monsieur, I beg you; you must calm down. You need a clear head; we should take you to the kitchen and have some tea there. What do you think?", but Mademoiselle Giry fell on deaf ears.</p><p>"I-I... I don't want... I don't want to die... But Firmin... he won't listen... he'll only get angry if I tell him... Oh God, what have I done...", more and more tears were streaming down his cheeks. That was enough!</p><p>Mademoiselle Giry hurried out into the corridor and began to call for help. Monsieur Moncharmin had to go home and rest.</p><p>Immediately one of the maids came running, Mademoiselle Giry sent her to fetch a doctor and to send for a carriage to take Monsieur Moncharmin home. The maid made a hasty curtsey and then disappeared as quickly as she could.</p><p>The doctor arrived at the box a few minutes later, saw Monsieur Moncharmin and said he would take him home. There he would look after him. Madame Giry helped him take Monsieur Moncharmin to the carriage, they went to the delivery entrance of the opera, so that nobody would see Monsieur Moncharmin in such a desolate state. When he was gone, she went to the manager's office and told Monsieur Richard that Monsieur Moncharmin was simply not well and that he was at home to rest. </p><p>Even before Monsieur Richard could say anything or get upset, she was gone.</p><p>When she was back on her way to the stage, she looked out through one of the windows. The sky had begun to close in, dark clouds were forming in the sky and it looked like it would start to rain soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The impact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another chapter from me. I want to thank  for the review and the people who left me kudos. Thanks for your support! :)<br/>I would like to note that there will be a sex scene in this chapter, just so you are warned. My first sex scene... Well, I still hope you enjoy it. </p><p>EDIT (02.02.2021) : The last part of this chapter was re-written!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moncharmin was on his way home, the doctor of the opera house, Monsieur Allard, accompanied him. He only noticed the carriage ride on the edge of his subconscious, and he hardly noticed that the doctor was talking to him. He also did not notice how the carriage came to a halt, or how he was brought from the carriage into the house. He did not even hear Camil's worried words properly, everything felt like a dream. From which he would hopefully wake up soon.</p><p>Moncharmin was taken to his bedroom, he was put in an armchair and Camil brought Monsieur Allard a stool on which he could sit for the examination. Allard took Moncharmin's wrist and put his index and middle finger on the inside to feel his pulse. Then he used his stethoscope to listen to his breathing.</p><p>"Sleep will do him good. Monsieur Moncharmin seems mentally exhausted, not physically. Nevertheless, I ask you to see that he spends the rest of the week at home. He doesn't have to stay in bed, but he shouldn't exert himself too much."</p><p>Allard spoke to the maid and not to Moncharmin, knowing that the latter would not even listen to him. After he had finished his examination, he stood up and put his stethoscope in his doctor's bag and put it under his arm. He said goodbye to Monsieur Moncharmin and then let the maid lead him out of the room.</p><p>"I'll come by on Sunday evening to see how he's doing. Then I'll decide whether he can go back to work on Monday or stay at home for a while longer," the doctor explained as Camil brought him to the front door. "If you have valerian or lime blossom, I suggest you make him a strong tea with it. That will calm his nerves. Goodbye Mademoiselle and do not hesitate to contact me should there be something wrong with him," Monsieur Allard bowed and left.</p><p>Camil closed the door behind him and made her way to the kitchen to put on water for the tea. After a quick search in the kitchen cupboards, she found a valerian mixture from the pharmacy. The gentleman tended to spend most of his nights working rather than sleeping. She filled the teapot with water and put it on the stove, then she fetched a tea bag in which she put the valerian mixture and hung it in a tea cup. Now she waited until the water was boiled up. When the kettle began to fizz, she took it off the stove and felt the cup full. Then she set off again to her master. </p><p>When Camil came back into the bedroom, Moncharmin had already gotten rid of his shoes and jacket and gone to bed. Carefully she approached the bed; if her master was already asleep, she did not want to wake him. She placed the cup quietly on the bedside table next to the bed and looked at her master, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. As it seemed, he was already asleep.</p><p>Monsieur Moncharmin was not looking well at all.</p><p>His eyes and nose were still slightly red from crying and the streaks of tears were still visible on his cheeks. Despite this, his face looked paler than usual, almost as if he was sick. It had also been striking that Monsieur Moncharmin had not said a word since he had arrived here. He had merely looked straight ahead, as if he were not even present. The brightness in his eyes had also disappeared, instead they seemed dull, lifeless.</p><p>Camil let out a worried sigh. What could have upset him so? She thought about it, but she could not think of anything...</p><p>Wait, there was something this morning.</p><p>In the mail this morning there was a strange letter, the seal, a skull and crossbones made of crimson wax adorned the back. The envelope was slightly yellowish, as if it had been lying around for a long time. On the front was, quite illegibly, the name of Monsieur Moncharmin written. She took the mail to her master at the breakfast table, as she does every morning, but when he saw this strange letter...</p><p>Immediately he had stood up and had hastily reached for his jacket. He had almost forgotten his briefcase when he practically stumbled out the door and got into the carriage. He had disappeared so quickly, it seemed strange to Camil.</p><p>But, could a letter be responsible for his condition? A simple letter? Camil would have liked to know who it was from. For several days, Monsieur Moncharmin had been acting strangely. But he never wanted to tell Camil what was going on.</p><p>One last time she looked at her master and then turned off the lights in the room.</p><p>Camil made her way back downstairs. In the living room there was still a dustpan and a hand brush, which had been used to clean the fireplace. She took them back into her hands and continued her work.</p><p> </p><p>Only in the late afternoon Moncharmin woke up again. For a short moment he was not sure where he was, but after looking around the room he realized that he was home. Dazed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand but flinched when his eyes started to burn.</p><p>For a confusing moment he wondered why, but then he remembered everything.</p><p>That letter, the argument with Firmin. How he had cried in one of the boxes, how Mademoiselle Giry had found him, what she had said, what he himself had said... Moncharmin buried his face in his pillow. He must have acted like an imbecile. How could he make such a fool of himself in front of Mademoiselle Giry of all people. He wondered what she will think of him. The more he thought about all this, the more an unpleasant pain went through his head.</p><p>Moncharmin straightens up into a sitting position. He would have preferred to bury himself under his blanket and pillows and never come out again. But he knew that this would not be possible, after all he had to work. But for today he didn't want to think about the opera house or anything else that had to do with it.</p><p>He was about to get up when someone opened the bedroom door. It was Camil, carrying a tray. With her elbow she had pushed down the handle and with her body she had opened the door. On the tray was a bowl with steaming contents and a glass of water.</p><p>His maid did not seem to have expected that Moncharmin was already awake. She looked astonished to find her master sitting in his bed.</p><p>"Oh. Forgive me for not knocking, I thought you were still asleep," she smiled softly and placed the tray on the bedside table next to Moncharmin. "I made you some vegetable soup, I thought you might want to eat something when you woke up. I also brought you something to drink, here," she handed him the glass of water and only after Moncharmin had taken the first sip did he notice how dry and rough his throat felt.</p><p>"Thank you, Camil. That's really obliging of you," he took the bowl from her and immediately a fragrant smell rose into his nose. "That smells marvelous, my love."</p><p>Camil bowed slightly and then went back to the door to give her masters some peace. "If you need anything, please ring for me. I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up." Moncharmin nodded at her and then she disappeared again.</p><p>Only a few minutes after Camil had left, Moncharmin had eaten the soup up. His maid was a master chef, there was nothing she could not cook.</p><p>Carefully he put the bowl back on the tray and leaned with his back against the headboard of his bed. His gaze went out the window, outside the rain was pattering down from the sky and single drops were sliding along the windowpane. Lost in his thoughts he looked up into the sky, and again this letter came to his mind.</p><p>After Camil had brought him this letter at breakfast today, his food almost got stuck in his throat. How could this man know where he lived? It was something that still sends shivers down Moncharmin's spine. Slowly this whole thing became creepy, what was he trying to do? Then this argument he had with Richard over a stupid letter. But Moncharmin couldn't do anything but worry. Maybe he had really got himself into something, but Richard shouldn't have got so angry right away. </p><p>This letter had been a clear threat against him, how could Richard ignore it. A joke? It wasn't a joke anymore and even if he didn't believe in a phantom, there was someone in this opera house who wanted to harm them. But this person was not only about money and Box five, people came to harm in the opera house, some were hurt, some died, some disappeared... What if something worse than a simple threat would happen to him or Richard soon. </p><p>Moncharmin shivered at the thought, he pulled his legs to his body and put his head on his knees. He did not want to think about it. For how long could they ignore all this and pretend it was nothing? How long would it take until this phantom would be at the end of his patience and would take more drastic measures?</p><p>All this slowly went to Moncharmin's head, and for a few days now he had been tormented by such questions. Slowly but surely he lost his strength every day anew to enter the opera house and try to ignore this phantom. Richard was the only thing that kept him from throwing everything away and turning his back on this opera.</p><p>Moncharmin pressed his legs tightly to himself, he didn't want to give up, but he was so tired, so terribly tired. He closed his eyes so as not to have to think about it any further.</p><p>Before he knew it, he fell into another sound sleep.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up the next time he noticed that he was no longer sitting but lying on his side. Tired he leaned on his right forearm, but something prevented him from standing up completely. A weight pressed on his hip and he groped in the dark to see what it was.</p><p>He was slightly startled when he felt something warm. He turned his head so he could look over his shoulder, on the other side of the bed was… Richard?</p><p>When had he come here and how could he lie down with him without Moncharmin noticing anything? Moncharmin was about to get up when Richard's hand on his hip moved to his upper body. Moncharmin was gently pushed back onto the mattress and with his back against Richard's chest.</p><p>"Lie back down, Moncharmin,", Richard whispered and breathed a kiss on his neck. "You should relax after today." he said, and let his hand slid back towards Moncharmin's hips and finally between his legs. “Let me help you with that…”</p><p>Moncharmin flushed and pressed his legs a little closer together. Richard, however, let out a low grumble and lightly bit his lover's earlobe. Which made Moncharmin moan slightly, he tried to suppress it by putting a hand over his mouth. With little success… "I think I owe you an apology, my darling…” Richard told him softly, yet there was something sinister in his tone. “Do you mind?" whispered Richard in a deep voice and let his hand slide into Moncharmin's trousers. Moncharmin bit his lower lip and shut his eyes trying to focus on something else but his growing hardness between his thighs.</p><p>His eyes flew open again as Richard began to run his thumb over the tip of his half hard cock. Another moan left Moncharmins throat and he tossed his had back giving his partner the chance to place a kiss on the exposed skin. With skilled strokes Richard managed to get his lovers cock fully erected and with all those arousing sounds coming from Moncharmin, Richard could feel his own pants getting tighter. </p><p>Carefully he took his hand out of Moncharmin's trousers and turned him with his back on the mattress, positioning himself in front of the smaller man.  He spread Moncharmin's legs and knelt between them, he leaned down so that their faces were just an inch away from each other. While doing so, he slid his hands along Moncharmins thighs until he reached his slender hips and started to trace small circles with his thumbs which made the other man tremble slightly. </p><p>“My darling, will you please take your hand off your mouth?”, Richard asked softly holding eye contact with his partner. Moncharmin looked back from glassy eyes, not realising what his partner was saying at all. His mind was still a mess from todays events and the situation he was facing now. Richard seemed to understand this and took Moncharmin's wrist to remove the hand himself. "There, that's much better." </p><p>Before Moncharmin could say anything, Richard pressed a kiss on his lips, gently but there was something demanding in it. Again Moncharmin had to tremble, he knew that Richard wanted him. No... He needed him and that was a fact that made Moncharmin's heart beat faster. It was intoxicating to know. This man wanted him, not only his body but everything else Moncharmin could give him and the manager was oh so willing to give it to him.</p><p>Moncharmin closed his eyes again and gave himself completely to the kiss. Richard tasted of coffee and tobacco, in a way that was incredibly good… Carefully he opened his mouth and slid his tongue over Richard's lips, who immediately opened them and allowed Moncharmin entry. For a brief moment Moncharmin was allowed to explore his partner's mouth before he was pushed back a bit briskly. Richard growled slightly and squeezed Moncharmin's hips, making Moncharmin yelp. </p><p>Richard broke the kiss and rested his forehead on his lovers, panting a bit. Moncharmin chuckled, “ What? Starting to lose your breath already?”, he teased and got a glare in return.</p><p>The smaller man freed his hand from Richards grasp and wrapped his arms around his neck, massaging it. Richard huffed and straightened up again, ignoring his partner's disapproving sounds. Slowly Richard began to unbutton the top of his silk pyjamas, being watched closely by Moncharmin. He brushed off the top and dropped it beside the bed. Moncharmin drew in his breath and reached for Richard's chest with one hand. He brushed his fingertips lightly over the exposed skin and savoured every second of this. Then began to remove his own robe, once that was done, he sank back into the pillow and pulled Richard with him. </p><p>This time Richard gradually began to move his lips down Moncharmin, plastering his pale skin with kisses. First over his jawline, down his neck and onto Moncharmin's collarbone, where he bit down just the right way he knew his partner liked. </p><p>“F-Firmin…” The use of first names always hold something intimate to them both. It indicated something closer, something that was not meant for everyone.<br/>
“Firmin… Please…”<br/>
“Please, what?”<br/>
“Don’t you dare to tease now…”<br/>
Richard had to smile at how impatient his lover could become. </p><p>“Fine, as you wish.”<br/>
He placed one last kiss to Moncharmins collarbone, directly on the newly made bruise, which would look lovely on his lovers pale skin for the next few days. He sat back up to be able to search for a silver tin, in one of the drawers of the bedside table. His search took him a while, Moncharmin tended to stuff everything lying around into the nearest drawer he found. Even the one next to his bed was quite a mess. After a while he found what he was looking for and unscrewed the lid. </p><p>With his index and middle finger, he took out some of the lube and put the can aside again. He placed one of Moncharmin's legs on his shoulder and stroked the inside of the thigh with light pressure. "No more teasing my dear, now, relax" he whispered and began inserting one of his fingers into Moncharmin.</p><p>The smaller man flinched when the finger entered and he clutched the sheet beneath him. He felt the finger begin to move inside him and drew in his breath sharply. With gentle movements, Richard began to stretch his partner open and after a while he added a second finger. Moncharmin had closed his eyes again and tried to completely concentrate on himself and the sensation he was feeling. It was dazzling, he shivered and every time his partner stroke this special bundle of nerves with his fingers a spark went up his spine.</p><p>God have mercy, this man was nearly to much for him and the real deal was yet to come. </p><p>A few minutes later, Richard seemed satisfied with his work and removed his fingers from his partner. The latter let out a gasped sound and tossed his head back, eyes still closed, bracing himself. Moncharmins legs were placed around the hips of his partner and then two strong hands griped his hips moving them closer together. A kiss was placed onto Moncharmins forehead. "Hush now dear, I don't want to hurt you"</p><p>Moncharmin tried to relax his body completely, he wrapped his arms around his partner's shoulders and steadied his breath. A little at least. When he felt the tip of his partners cock pushing against and finally inside him, he reflexively wrapped his arms tighter around the broad shoulders. Digging his nails into the skin, causing a hissing sound from Richard. </p><p>The heavyset man stopped "Don't, you'll leave marks" Richard groaned, voice deep and husky. Moncharmin made a snide sound but loosened his hold on his partner. Richard waited a bit longer before he moved, giving his love the time he needed to adjust. A squeeze on his shoulder let him know that Moncharmin was ready and Richard began to move. </p><p>At fist only cautiously, gentle thrusts in a slow but steady rhythm. With each push inside he could hear Moncharmin moan directly into his ear. His hot breath ghosting over Richards flushed skin, made it tingle. Soon his body moved nearly on its own, thrust became deeper and faster, his own breath starting to get more and more faltering. His grip on Moncharmins hips was harder now, moving his lover the way he needed and knew would be highly pleasurable for them both. </p><p>Oh, how right he was. When he lifted Moncharmin's hip at just the right angle, the latter almost cried out. “F-Firmin,,, God yes, there… there please!” Again Richard hit that bundle of nerves inside his partner and Moncharmin felt like he would go mad at this rate. For minutes Moncharmin was fucked to the point, where his mind and body completely drowned in lust. And Richard also sounded like he lost himself now. </p><p>“P-please Firmin… Yes! Yes! There!! Ohhhh God…” If his partner would continue like that, Richard was sure he wouldn’t last long. So he pressed a deep kiss onto the thine lips of Moncharmin trying to at least stop this stream of words his partner filled the room with.</p><p>After a while Richard started to already feel the exhaustion setting into his body. Well, he wasn’t that young any more, he thought a bit bitterly. </p><p>He reach between himself and Moncharmin, stroking his lovers cock in the same rhythm he thrusted into him. More moans, louder ones, escaped Moncharmin. The smaller man squirmed under him and his grip on Richards shoulders became harder again. “Firmin… Oh dear lord! I… I…” “It’s fine my beloved. Come on, cum for me.”</p><p>It only took a few more strokes after that and one or two well set thrusts to make Moncharmin cum on his stomach and in Richards hand. The moment he came, he clenched tight around Richards cock, gasping for air and screaming his name in pure pleasure. Then it was enough to get Richard over the edge as well.</p><p>With one last deep thrust, the older man came deep inside of his partner. He stayed in him for a bit, concentrating on his orgasm that rocked his body like a wave. Then he withdrew from Moncharmin.</p><p>Exhausted, they let themselves fall onto the bed next to each other. Moncharmin pressed his face against Richard's chest, smiling contentedly. Richard wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back, tucked them both under the blankets.</p><p>They just laid beside each other. Richard nestling his nose into Moncharmins hair, closing his eyes and enjoining the after glow of his orgasm. They were both quite for a while, just their exhausted breathes could been heard in the dark room.  Then finally, Richard spoke.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Richard's words were hardly a whisper. Moncharmin nestled himself closer to him. Moncharmin simply huffed already closing his eyes. He was tired, but at least he was not alone any more. At least he wasn't for the rest of the night and he didn’t wanted to ruin this now. </p><p>Whatever had been that day...</p><p>There was plenty of time to talk about it tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that escalated quickly.  The two simply needed some quality time together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Picking up the broken pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My dear readers, thank you all for your patience. This is the last chapter of this FanFiction. But don't worry, I ended this project earlier on purpose. The simple reason is that I started writing something much bigger. Again a fanfiction about our dear managers. I don't want to give too much away, so I'll leave it at that. <br/>I want to say a huge thank you to friendoftheJabberwock , Vinile and I_Think_Im_Adorable67 for their comments and support. Also to all the guests who left Kudos, I was so thrilled about all your support! <br/>But for now I wish you a lot of fun reading the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Moncharmin awoke the next morning, Richard had already left. Tired, he rubbed his backhand over his eyes and then stretched. A slight pain twitched through his back and Moncharmin escaped a faint sound of distress.  </p>
<p>His face grew warm as he thought back to last night. He should not forget to ask Camil to change the sheets...</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he stood up and went into the bathroom. There he washed himself and tried to look at least a bit presentable. After he had combed his hair somewhat, he threw on his dressing gown and rang for Camil. He did not need to wait long for her.</p>
<p>"Good morning Monsieur! Did you sleep well?" she asked in a gentle and friendly voice. Camil pushed the curtains of the windows aside and opened one to let fresh air into the room. "I have breakfast ready for you downstairs, if you like you can come with me into the conservatory.”</p>
<p>"How courteous of you, my love. I will be on my way shortly." Moncharmin returned just as kindly.</p>
<p>Camil bowed and went into the kitchen where she prepared tea for her master.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Moncharmin went into the conservatory, a small square glass building with a curved roof. In the middle was a round, medium-sized table on which Camil had served breakfast. Two wicker armchairs stood around it, on the seats were thick, soft cushions with a blue pattern on them. A small fountain stood at the front of the conservatory and all kinds of flowers and plants stood all over the place. A small, tropical paradise in the middle of Paris.</p>
<p>For a short moment he stopped and allowed all this to sink in. Recently he has found too little time to come here and find his peace. A sad sigh escaped his lips, with how everything developed, this circumstance would remain as it was at this point.</p>
<p>Before he sat down, he took a close look at a palmetto palm and some of his other plants. Now that he had to stay at home for a few more days, he could take care of his plants. These have also been neglected recently and you could see that. They were in urgent need of care...<br/>But for now all Moncharmin wanted to have was breakfast.</p>
<p>He had just made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs when Camil came up to him and placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. She also brought a small basket of bread rolls, which she had picked up fresh from the baker.</p>
<p>A delicious smell!</p>
<p>With his eyes closed, Moncharmin took a deep breath and inhaled these beautiful smells into his nose. "Oh, Camil, it smells simply adorable. Thank you, I haven't had such a lovely morning in a long time."</p>
<p>Camil smiled at Moncharmin and cut open one of the rolls. "Oh, no, you deserve it, monsieur. You need to rest and get your strength back. After yesterday, this is more than necessary, so you should use your free time and relax over a nice breakfast." Camil handed him the bread roll.</p>
<p>"There is one more thing. Monsieur Richard asked me to tell you that he will be visiting you again this evening. The doctor will accompany him so he can check on you. I hope you don't mind."</p>
<p>Moncharmin took a sip of his tea and reached for the jam before answering. "Of course, I'm fine with that. Richard and I have some things to sort out anyway and the doctor said he wanted to come back for another visit." A little annoyed Moncharmin put the jam away again and took a bite of his roll. Even before he had finished chewing, he continued talking.</p>
<p>"I don't want Richard to think that just because he was with me last night, I'm just gonna let our fight slip under the table."</p>
<p>Now it was Camil who blushed. When she went to check on her master this morning, Monsieur Richard had just been getting dressed. Of course, she knew he was there, but she hadn't expected to see him half-naked. His hair was still slightly wet, suggesting that he had taken a shower. Buttoning up his shirt, he had instructed Camil to let Moncharmin sleep and make a coffee for himself. Something the housemaid with a bright red head knew to do immediately. Monsieur Richard only drank his coffee and then was off to the opera house. </p>
<p>Camil was brought out of her thoughts by her master, who looked at her questioningly.<br/>"Camil?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes? What?"</p>
<p>"I asked if you could fetch me todays newspaper"</p>
<p>"Ahh! S-Surely, Monsieur, I will get it quickly. Excuse me." the maid set off to get the paper. She almost ran on her way to the mailbox. </p>
<p>Moncharmin had to giggle, Camil was truly sweet. Too bad she didn't have a man yet.</p>
<p>After Camil had brought him the newspaper, she returned to her other duties. So Moncharmin was completely alone. Relaxed, he let himself sink against the back of the armchair and looked up. Above him he could see the bright blue sky, as well as some white clouds passing by.</p>
<p>After what happened the other day, this felt almost surreal. Absent-mindedly he stroked his cheek, on which yesterday's tears were running down. Mademoiselle Gary's words came back to his mind &gt; In this opera house we are all one family, if you ever stumble, we are the ones who will catch you.&lt;</p>
<p>Moncharmin wanted to believe these words, in the box with Mademoiselle Giry he had felt safe. As if someone would actually catch him. She did not like him, Moncharmin knew that, and yet she offered him her help. This woman was truly strange, but she had promised him not to tell anyone hopefully she would stick to it. </p>
<p>A chirp tore him out of his mind. Astonished, Moncharmin looked around him, the sound came from one of the plants, or so he thought. Determined, Moncharmin made his way to a chinese wisteria and carefully pushed the hanging flowers aside. The next moment a small blue ball shot out of the plant and rushed past Moncharmin's head.  </p>
<p>"What the...?". Moncharmin looked at the blue ball, which was just making itself comfortable in the breadbasket.</p>
<p>"Hey, you cheeky bugger. Come out of there, that is my breakfast. You'll get yours later." Smiling, Moncharmin put one hand on the table. With the other he reached towards the basket, his index finger out. Immediately two little feet clawed around the finger and suddenly a blue budgie sat on Moncharmin's finger cheerfully chirping at him.</p>
<p>"Good morning to you too, Geny. We haven't seen each other for a long time now haven't we?," Moncharmin tenderly curled the budgie on his stomach. It pecked playfully into his finger and flapped its wings excitedly. This bright fellow had been a gift from Richard. Since then Geny lived in Moncharmin's conservatory and became a loyal companion who always seemed to know how to cheer Moncharmin up.</p>
<p>Carefully he put Geny on his shoulder and together they finished breakfast.</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by without anything happening. Moncharmin had made himself comfortable in the conservatory most of the time, reading some books or taking care of his plants. Geny also got the attention he had been lacking for a long time.</p>
<p>In the evening, shortly after dinner, the doorbell rang. Camil opened and Monsieur Allard, the opera house doctor, and Monsieur Richard were invited in and led into the living room. After a few minutes, Moncharmin joined and greeted them politely.</p>
<p>"Good evening Monsieur Moncharmin," the doctor greeted him back and shook his hand firmly. "How are you this evening? Better, I suppose?" Moncharmin nodded slightly. "By all means. I must thank you for bringing me home so quickly."</p>
<p>Monsieur Allard waved it off. "Oh, no. After all, I'm a doctor, it's my job. Speaking of which, I'd like to examine you. Do you mind?", the doctor pointed to an armchair and Moncharmin sat down. Before he started the examination, he turned to the other people in the room. "If you would leave us alone for a moment? It won't take long."</p>
<p>Richard and Camil left the room and Camil closed the door behind them.</p>
<p>Monsieur Allard rolled up his sleeves and felt Moncharmin's pulse. "How did you sleep that night? Did any nightmares bother you, anxiety, or anything like that?" he asked. Moncharmin smiled gently. "I slept very well, no nightmares, I felt rested too this morning." He left out that Richard had been with him.</p>
<p>The doctor nodded with satisfaction and continued to examine Moncharmin.</p>
<p>When this was finished, he said goodbye to Moncharmin and invited the others back into the room. "I will leave you then, duty calls. Rest Monsieur, until Monday, but then you should be back to your old self. Goodbye, sir." Camil took him to the door and now Moncharmin and Richard were alone.</p>
<p>Moncharmin stayed in his seat and looked at Richard with an unreadable look. The latter crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the floor. Unpleasant silence spread throughout the room, only the crackling of the fireplace was audible.</p>
<p>Inwardly he prepared himself for what was to follow. Finally he had gathered enough courage to look at Moncharmin.</p>
<p>"All right. Shoot! Whatever you have to say, say it. I'll listen."</p>
<p>Moncharmin rose and went over to Richard, and just before him he came to a halt. His gaze was locked Richard's. The later held his breath a little, he could now clearly see the anger in his partner's eyes.</p>
<p>"I think you owe me an apology, my dear. For yesterday and... for today", Moncharmin spoke softly, but there was something threatening in his voice.</p>
<p>Richard glanced at the floor again and dropped his arms at his sides, nervousness rising in him. He had never been particularly good at apologising to anyone, and usually he never had to. But this time he knew that Moncharmin would not just accept it.</p>
<p>Richard walked around Moncharmin and rubbed his hands together, stopping in front of the fireplace and looking into the fire.</p>
<p>"For what?" he finally asked and he could feel Moncharmin's gaze like knives in his back. His partner made a sound that sounded like he couldn't believe what he had just heard.</p>
<p>"Is this a serious question? Trust me, I'm not in the mood for joking, Firmin." First name, not a good sign. That meant it was about more, something personal, something deep.</p>
<p>"I would be very grateful if you could at least deign to look me in the eye", Moncharmin's voice began to tremble. This was not how he had imagined the conversation.</p>
<p>Richard took his eyes off the fire in the fireplace and slowly turned to Moncharmin, he already knew what he was going to see and wanted to avoid it. He buried his hands in his trouser pockets and then looked up at his partner. He didn't want to have this conversation, but now he was standing at this point and a small spark of fear leapt up in his mind.</p>
<p>"Listen, Armand. I don't want to discuss this with you, it's not worth all this. If you wish, I'll apologize to you, but let's just move on. We should..."</p>
<p>"This isn't worth it?!", Moncharmin cut his counterpart off, quite sharply. </p>
<p>"I ask nothing more than an honest apology from you. For letting me down yesterday and actually having the audacity to believe that a little sex would fix everything. And this morning?! You just ran away without even thinking about confronting me. Why? Were you scared? Was your ego getting in your way again?!", Moncharmin's voice almost jumped as he talked himself into a rage.</p>
<p>"For telling me you don't want to argue or even fight with me, you do damn little to prevent it Firmin!" Moncharmin stood right in front of his lover and his gaze was pure ice. His voice was nothing more than a whisper, trying not to spit out the next words.</p>
<p>"I needed you yesterday, I really did, and you let me down. This letter is no longer a simple joke Firmin, everything that happens in this opera house is no longer a joke. We are dealing with a real threat, neither you nor I believe in this phantom nonsense, but this letter proves to me that there is someone in this opera house who wants to harm us. Just face it!"</p>
<p>After Moncharmin was finished, he waited. But Richard was silent. Their eyes were still connected, but Richard did not move. Moncharmin shook his head in disbelief, this man could not be serious.</p>
<p>"Silence? That's all I get in response?", his voice lost strength. Please don't.</p>
<p>"You still haven't said it..." a tear rolled down his cheek. "Why is it too much to ask just one word from you?"</p>
<p>All this was slowly becoming too much for Moncharmin. Why did Richard remain silent, why did he not answer? Richard was about to give up everything they had, didn't he realise that? Didn't he want to see it or couldn't he see it?</p>
<p>Suddenly Richard set off, past Moncharmin and to the living room door. He took his coat, which he had placed over the back of the couch when he arrived and put it on. Before he took his gloves, he turned back to Moncharmin.</p>
<p>"I know I hurt you. I know that nothing I can say can undo what happened or was said. But... I hope that in the end you will forgive me. I hope that I can make it up to you. No. I know I have to make it up to you and us," Richard's voice was firm, as if he had made a major decision just know.</p>
<p>Moncharmin's chest tightened, breathing suddenly became difficult. Even before he could answer or even had the chance, Richard had disappeared.</p>
<p>For two days he did not hear a word from Richard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he arrived back at the opera house on Monday, Remy, Richards secretary, ran towards him. His face was white and there was something horrified in his eyes. He was accompanied by Mademoiselle Giry, who also looked terrible.</p>
<p>"Monsieur Remy, Mademoiselle Giry. For heaven's sake, what happened?", Moncharmin asked. Tension rose in him, not this phantom again.  </p>
<p>Both tried to catch their breath, Remy looked from Giry to Moncharmin and finally to the stairs leading to the managers' office. A bunch of people had gathered there, dancers, craftsmen and even some police officers who tried to block the view. </p>
<p>Mademoiselle Giry looked up and fasted her hand to her breast, Remy trembled badly "Something terrible has happened. Monsieur Richard... he... he was...", Remy broke off and put his hand over his mouth.  </p>
<p>Giry stretched out her free hand to Moncharmin and squeezed firmly. But Moncharmin broke free and ran towards the stairs, pushing through the crowd and past the police. Giry and Remy called for him to wait, but Moncharmin did not hear them.</p>
<p>Arriving at the manager's office, Inspector Mifroid tried to stop him from going further inside. But Moncharmin saw Richard already lying on the floor, red marks running around his neck, next to his head was an envelope with a red seal.</p>
<p>Moncharmin screamed and kicked for the inspector, but the inspector would not let him see his partner. He begged him to stay calm, but it was only when Mademoiselle Giry and Remy appeared that the three of them could get him away from the door.</p>
<p>Giry took Moncharmin in her arms and tried to calm him down, together they sat on the opera floor and Moncharmin watched helplessly as Richard's lifeless body was taken away. He felt as if his heart had been torn out, as if everything had been taken away from him. What had he done? Why Firmin? </p>
<p>A policeman handed over the strange letter, which was found next to Monsieur Richard, to Inspector Mifroid. The letter contained only a few words saying &gt;I said you will be sorry if you oppose me&lt;. </p>
<p>The only thing you could hear from the opera house that day was not a beautiful melody, but the cry of a lover left behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>